A Secret love Revealed?
by Tiger-chan
Summary: It has been three years since the Factory was destroyed and the disappearance of Amon and Robin. Even though they were missing, Michel hasn't given up hope in finding them. What happens when they reappear and more of Robin's past is revealed?
1. ExPartner

Summery: It has been three years since the Factory was destroyed and the disappearance of Amon and Robin. Even though they were missing, Michel had a feeling that they were still alive, and hadn't given up hope in finding them. What happens when they reappear and some of Robin's past is revealed?

A secrect love revealed?

Chapter one: Ex-partner

Robin walked into the room, seeing a sleeping Amon and her ex-partner from when she was in Italy. For three years, Amon has been in a coma, ever since the Factory was destroyed. She had dragged Amon all the way to her old friend, Sarah.

**Flashback**

"_**Robin, my friend, if you ever need help, please come to me," Sarah said, saying her last good-byes to Robin. **_

_**The fourteen year old Robin nodded, offering a weak smile as she was watching her partner retire. "I will Sarah, and thank you for everything."**_

"_**Good girl," Sarah replied, giving the girl one more hug before she stepped into the taxi and drove away.**_

**End of flashback**

Since that day, Robin hadn't seen Sarah, which was alright with her. Quietly watching Sarah check the vitals of the comatose Amon, she smiled, remembering the face Sarah had made when they had showed up on her doorstep.

**Flashback**

_**Robin rung the doorbell, readjusting Amon as she waited for the door to open. When it opened, she looked up and smiled at the woman who looked just like her ex-partner. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Sarah Ryuuki," she said gently, starting to get tired of holding the man that saved her life. **_

"_**Hello Robin, I've been expecting you," Sarah replied, stepping to the side as she opened the door wider. **_

_**Robin walked in hearing the door close behind her and suddenly felt some of Amon's weight being lifted off of her shoulders. Looking to the other side of Amon, she saw Sarah, and laughed softly as she followed her into a room. **_

"_**You can put him here," Sarah said, laying him on the bed.**_

**End of Flashback**

It had been shortly after that Robin had found out that Sarah had become a doctor, and that she was off for awhile. A little while after that, Amon hadn't woken up and Sarah had told her that he was in a coma. So for three years, herself and Amon have been in Italy, the last place that Solomon would expect them.

"How is he," Robin asked, sitting in a chair next to him.

Sarah looked up, and smiled, placing a hand on the younger girls' shoulder. "He's showing signs of waking up, so it won't be long." Robin simply nodded her head, and gently held the man's hand.

Sarah walked out quietly, and held out her hand, concentrating. A small ball of ice appeared in the palm of her hand, and she winced in pain. "It would seem I still can't use my powers," she whispered, looking over her shoulder at the door. "But I'm going to need to soon. I can't leave them in their condition."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's it for now. This is my first Witch Hunter Robin fanfic, so please if you have any pointers or suggestions, please let me know! Reviews are welcomed!


	2. Awakening

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Witch Hunter Robin nor do I own any of the characters, expect for maybe a few of them.

A/N: Well, I want to say thank you to My-Angel-Wings for reveiwing my story. So, thank you for reading! Now, I'm afraid I won't be updating alot due to the fact that I'm still slightly having a writer's block, which I've had since December sigh It's been so lonely without my stories. Anyways, I'm just now coming out of it, so if I don't update soon, I'm really really sorry. Okay, now that I've said what I want to, on with the story!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

_**Flashback**_

_Thinking to one's self/ Last paragraph of the last chapter_

* * *

_Sarah walked out quietly, and held out her hand, concentrating. A small ball of ice appeared in the palm of her hand, and she winced in pain. "It would seem I still can't use my powers," she whispered, looking over her shoulder at the door. "But I'm going to need to soon. I can't leave them in their condition."_

* * *

Sarah walked back into the room that Amon and Robin were in, carrying a tray of tea, and a sandwich. "Robin, you need to eat, even if it's just a little," she said softly, but Robin shook her head. "Amon would be disappointed in you, especially if you aren't eating."

That got Robin's attention, and she slowly began to eat, her eyes never leaving her partner. Giving a sigh, Sarah turned to take the tray out of the room when the doorbell rang. Setting the tray on a table, Sarah made her way to the door, and wasn't very surprised to see two men standing there, dressed much like the way Amon had been when they got there.

"Miss Sarah, We've been hearing that you have two house guests, and that they are wanted fugitives," The man on the right said. He had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and seemed very muscular, just not as much as Amon. The other man, the one that had yet to speak, had short brown hair, brown eyes, and seemed as weak as a fly, but as some people say, never judge a book by its cover.

"It is true that I have two house guests, but they are some old friends I made while I was traveling the United States, after I retired. I know full well that they aren't fugitives because I, personally, checked their backgrounds," Sarah replied, refusing to move her gaze from the blonde haired man, however, from the corner of her eye, she could see the other man looking around as if he was excepting something to jump out at him. "It would seem your partner is alittle jumpy, wouldn't you say?"

The brown haired man jumped, realizing that he hadn't been hiding his emotions very well. He knew that standing before him was Sarah Ryuuki, one of the strongest craft-users alive, and it scared him shitless. He also knew that she was once the partner of Robin Sena, the very girl they were looking for.

"You'll have to forgive him, this is his first assignment," the blonde replied, glancing at his partner to find out that, it is in fact the truth.

"Ah, the first assignment, making him a rookie," Sarah said happily. "Well, I'm afraid that only my two friends from the United States are here."

That was when Robin came out, calling her name. "Sarah, who's at the door," she asked, then paused in the door way. Sarah turned, and gave a sigh. "No one, just some people looking for two people that are wanted fugitives," Sarah replied, hoping that the two men didn't see her.

However, they did, and pushed Sarah against a wall, holding her there. "So you were hiding them. Shame on you Miss Sarah," the blonde man said. "Robin! Run!" Sarah called out, only to be slapped hard enough to be knocked out.

Robin turned around and ran back to the room that Amon was staying in, reaching for her glasses as she ran to her jacket. "Don't worry Amon, I'll protect you," she whispered softly, standing in front of his bed.

The door was pulled off its hinges, and there stood the brown haired, as well as the blonde haired man. "Miss Robin, you and Amon are to come with us. If you fight, we'll take you in by force," the blonde man said. Robin stared at him for a moment, then his arm caught fire. The man hissed in pain as he waved his hand forward, and the brown haired man took that as his cue. He stared at Robin, and the door moved quickly towards her.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Amon's mind.

Amon layed there, looking up at the blue sky and placed his arms behind his head. He had counted the days that he had been in that place, then counted the weeks, and finally stopped counting when it became months. Every now and then, he could swear he heard someone talking to him, but he wasn't sure, and began to think he was finally crazy. "Don't worry Amon, I'll protect you," a voice said, and he looked around.

There was that soft, sad voice again, but this time, it sounded like there was determination. He already knew he wasn't in the real world, so he wondered what was happening in the outside world. Though, he guessed it really didn't matter since he wasn't there anymore. It was then he heard a cry of surprise, and he realized, that he truely did need to return to the real world. The voice that he had heard, was Robin's, and he was just now figuring it out. '_And they tell me I'm smart,'_ He thought to himself, mentally reaching out for the real world.

He opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as his eyes quickly adjusted to the light, and sat up. He saw a blonde man's arm on fire, a woman behind him unconicous (I so can't spell that word), Robin in front of the place he had been comatosed, and a door hovering next to the brown haired guy.

Without thinking, Amon got out of his bed as he saw the door move towards Robin, and he stepped in front of her, taking the hit for her. He hissed in slight pain, then reached for his orbo gun, but realized that he didn't have it on him. Then suddenly, both of the men fell at the sound of breaking glass, and behind them, stood the woman that had been knocked out.

She placed her hands on her hips, and smiled in satification. "Sarah!" Robin called out, smiling. "That's what they get for entering my home without permission, and for hitting me," the woman, now known as Sarah said. "Hello Amon, and welcome back to the living."

* * *

Well, that's it for now. I really hoped you like this chapter!


	3. Explaination and Returning

**_Flashback_**

_Thinking to one's self/ Last paragraph of the previous chapter _

* * *

Chapter 3: Returning

Amon and Robin simply watched Sarah as she pulled on the arm of the blond, dragging him out of the hallway and into the living room. Robin moved to do the same, leaving Amon to sit down and try to control his pain. Had Robin used her power while he was sleeping? And who is the woman known as Sarah? Did Robin trust her so much that she had told Sarah of their situation? Just what had happened while he was sleeping? All of these questions swept through Amon's mind, very confused.

"To let you know, Robin hasn't used her power while you were in a coma," Sarah said as she walked in, almost as if she was reading his mind. "She told me that you became her watch dog, but ended up in a coma, so I've become her watch dog for you."

"Why would you do that," Amon asked, not really surprised at how scratchy his voice was.

"Robin seemed sad when I opened my door to find her standing on my doorstep three years ago. After we got you laying down, she told me what had happened in Japan, and to tell you the truth, I was surprised. I've heard of your ability to get a job done when your told, so I was surprised to find that you had gone against orders."

Amon remained silent, taking in the fact that he'd been sleeping for three years. How did Sarah know so much about him and Robin? Deciding to vocalize that, he asked the question.

"I used to be Robin's partner, but that was when I wasn't retired," Sarah said, smiling softly as Robin came in with three cups of tea and soup. "When Robin went to sleep the first night you were here, I looked up your backgrounds to see if I could keep you here."

Sarah reached over to the tray, picking up a cup and slowly began to drink it. "Why did you retire," Amon asked, a question that Robin herself had never been willing to ask.

She stopped drinking, setting the cup down gently as she looked Amon in the eyes. "I used to be a craft user, and my abilities were in ice. I was paired with Robin so that if something caught on fire, that shouldn't be, I could put them out, or freeze people. My gift had many different uses, however, after a year or so after being partnered with Robin, my craft began to die out." To prove her words, she raised a hand, and held it out, only a small ball of ice appearing. "The Sarah Ryuuki, the great Ice user has long since died. However, I'm trying very hard to regain my craft so that I may help Robin."

Robin nearly dropped her cup, saddened that her ex-partner had lost her craft. Amon simply sat there quietly, eating his soup, and Sarah stood up, walking towards the door. "I'll get your clothes and your gun."

* * *

**A few hours later**

Robin, Amon, and Sarah were inside the airport, buying their tickets for a flight to Japan. "Sarah, are you sure you want to come with us," Robin asked as they walked towards their plane. "Yes Robin, for the last time I'm sure I want to go. Besides, even though I can't used my craft as of yet, I'm sure that when I truly need it, I'll get it back."

For the last hour an a half, Robin and Sarah continually said this, and Amon was getting annoyed, though he didn't show it. He had spent the last few hours getting to know what had happened over the last three years. Once he had done that, they agreed to go back to Japan to see Michel and find out what had been happening with Solomon. Now, they were on their way back, and Sarah pulled out a cell phone, putting in numbers.

"Who are you calling," Amon asked, his voice and expression back to what they had been three years ago. "Sh." was all the reply he got.

"Is Michel there," Sarah asked qently, then paused. Once a voice said Michel here, she smirked. "They're coming home." Then she hung up, not waiting for a reply and she turned off her phone as they bordered their plane.

* * *

Michel's POV 

Michel had been speaking with Doujima about a current case that they were working on. The witch had been recently comprehended, but left Sakaki in the hospital with a broken arm. "Michel! There's a phone call for you," Karasuma said as she waved the phone. "Hang on Doujima and we'll finish this conversation," Michel said as he leaned over to the phone and picked it up. "Michel here."

"They're coming home," the voice on the other line said, then hung up.

"Wait! Who's coming home?" Michel called out, standing up. "Hello? Hello? Damn," He muttered as he hung up as well.

"What was that about," Doujima and Karasuma asked at the same time.

"I don't know, all they said was that they were coming home," Michel replied, sitting down as he began to think. _Who was coming home? and for what purpose?_

* * *

And that's all for today. Took me forever to type this, and it was a pain in the butt. Reviews are welcomed!


	4. The Arrival and More Mysteries?

Well then, I'm back, and no I haven't died for those of you who might have thought I had. I've had some serious problems on how I was going to proceed with this story. I knew where I wanted this story to go, I just didn't know how to get to where I wanted it to go. So here it is, Chapter four of my story, and yes, it does seem kinda pointless to have this chapter, but it adds more mystery about Sarah. So here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch hunter robin or any characters, except for maybe a few

* * *

_Thoughts/ what happened previously _

**Time skip

* * *

**

Chapter 4

"_I don't know, all they said was that they were coming home," Michel replied, sitting down as he began to think._ _Who was coming home? and for what purpose?_

* * *

Michel sat at his computer, thinking of the phone call he had received. It made no sense to him no matter how he arranged the facts that he had. Besides everyone in the STNJ, no one else had his number, so then who called him? Who were they, that the person said was coming back.

Leaning back in his chair, Michel stared out the window, memories of Robin and Amon coming to mind. Three years, and still no word of the two hunters, even after Michel searched for hours on where they could have possibly have gone.

Getting an idea, he leaned forward and began to type, looking for the number that had called him. He couldn't believe that it took him four hours just to think of this. Usually he was quick about things like this, but he also wasn't surprised since he'd been concerned with the person's statement.

"Sarah Ryuuki….. who are you," he asked himself, not aware of three people walking in.

"Michel… We're back."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Some time before**

Sarah watched as Robin cast glances at her partner when she thought he wasn't looking, and she chuckled. So her little friend had a crush on her partner, wasn't that cute? Leaning back in her seat, Sarah closed her eyes and concentrated.

_I must be able to use my craft. I have to be able to protect them when they need me,_ she thought to herself.

"Attention all passengers. We are now approaching Tokyo, Japan. Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing."

Even as they touched the ground, Sarah's mind was else where, looking for her craft. _Why had I lost my craft? Was it because of what happened with him? I'm going to protect them both… I don't want them to end up like I did. Robin_…

Opening her eyes, the three of them walked off the plane, and Sarah waved for a taxi after they got their luggage. Still, the three of them were silent, and Sarah's eyes narrowed as she realized they were being followed.

"Stop here!" She ordered, opening the door. "You two go to Amon's brother's place. He'll take care of you."

"Sarah! Why aren't you coming with," Robin asked, scooting towards her.

"I have something to do right now. Sorry Robin," Sarah replied, giving an apologetic smile.

Then she closed the door and waved the taxi away. Once they turned the corner, she waved to the car that had been following them, and the five men, as well as herself walked into the park.

"So why were you all following us," she asked, not facing them.

"Are you Robin Sena," one man asked, and her eyes narrowed.

"I am, why," she asked, keeping her voice level.

"Robin Sena, by the name of Solomon, We're taking you in," another man said, lifting his hand.

Suddenly, Sarah lifted off the ground and she slammed into a tree. Sliding down, she shook her head and stood back up, watching them. "I swore I wouldn't use my craft anymore," she said softly. "So I won't use it to defeat you!" ((A/N: And because I do not wish to type a whole fight seen at this moment in time, we're going to time jump!))

**An hour later**

Sarah walked into the building, slightly bleeding and she smiled. "Konichiwa, Robin, Amon," she said softly as they turned to her.

"Sarah! What happened," Robin asked, holding her ex-partner up.

"Ran into a little trouble, that's all. Let's go to STNJ's quarters now, ok," she said softly, turning towards the door. "Oh, and it's nice to see you again Nagata(AN: Did I get his name right? It's been a while))"

"Same to you Sarah," he replied, walking out with them. "Amon, here's my keys! Take my car!"

With that, they walked to the car, and got in, driving towards the STNJ. (AN: Another time skip! Yay!))

**Now at the STNJ's headquarters**

"Sarah Ryuuki… Who are you," Michel whispered to himself, unaware of the three guests behind him.

"Michel… We're back."


	5. Truth

Yo! It's been a few years huh ^_^ Sorry it took me so long to update, and i'm sorry for being on haitus for so long. I had no idea where I wanted to take this story, but suddenly, this just popped into my head, so here it is. I'm sure you all just gave up on me and decided that I wasn't going to post, but for the first time in years, I've actually been able to write something. That's just awesome to me ^_^ Also, even though it's been a couple of years so everyone reviewed my story, and encouraged me, I want to say thank you. You're all part of the reason I managed to come up with this chapter. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!

Rated T mostly for language and the characters except Sarah Ryuuki doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Truth

Michael slowly turned, eyes widening in surprise at the sound of Robin's voice. It was really Robin wasn't it? And Amon…. They were back. Michael stood up and smiled, running over to Robin and hugging her.

"You're really back! Robin, Amon! You guys are alive! I knew it! I gotta call the others," he exclaimed happily, turning away from the trio and reaching for the phone. However, a hand grabbed his, stopping him. Looking up, red blurred his vision, until he realized that it was just hair, hair that was covering a face.

Turning her face towards him, green eyes clashed with brown, and Michael paused. "Don't call them. Don't tell anyone they're here on these phones," a soft voice said.

"Who are you," Michael asked, hiding his confusion. When he looked past the strange woman to Amon and Robin, they both seemed to know her, and yet, there was something that he couldn't quite name. Something was just off about her.

"If you call the others using this building phones, there is a possibility that Solomon will find out instantly as well. We want to avoid that case," she replied, ignoring his question.

"Alright, I won't call them then," he answered, closing his hand and pulling it away from the phone. Almost instantly, the woman let him go and moved away from him. Sitting down in a random chair, she took off her jacket, revealing a cut at least three inches long, and it was bleeding.

"Michael, where's the first aid kit," Robin asked.

"Right over there," he answered, pointing to it. After being thanked, Robin grabbed it and walked over to the woman. Silently, he watched Robin clean the wound, and begin to wrap it up. The woman was gently smiling at Robin with a tenderness that almost made Michael want to gag.

"Her name is Sarah."

"Huh," Michael said, looking up at Amon, a confused look on his face.

"The woman's name. It's Sarah. She's a craft user, like Robin. Apparently she was Robin's partner before she came to us years ago," Amon confessed, his arms crossed and leaning against the desk. "But that's all I know about her. She's surprisingly a secretive person."

"Michael we're back! We even brought you a snack," called a voice.

"Oh, Doujima, Sakaki, Karasuma, welcome back," Michael called back, turning around to face the opening. "We have guests. Robin and Amon are back!"

The hacker watched as the three raced into the room, obviously surprised. Everyone stared at the pair dumbly, not sure what to do. "You're really here," Doujima whispered, not sure if she was dreaming or not.

"Yes we're really here," Robin said softly, standing up straight now that she was done tending to Sarah's wound.

"Robin!" Doujima rushed forward, wrapping her arms around the younger female. "Welcome back! Uh, who's that," she asked, motioning to Sarah.

"She's my ex-partner. Her name is Sarah Ryuuki. We were partners when I was still in Italy."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Sarah said, putting her jacket back on.

Michael smiled at the picture before him. Everyone was back together again. Wait, Sarah Ryuuki? "Ah! You're the one who called me! You're the one who said they were coming back," he exclaimed. When he had looked her up, it hadn't showed her picture, just her name and number. That was why he didn't recognize her when he saw her.

Sarah nodded, watching him with that all-knowing smile. "Yes, I am."

"Why were you so vague about it," Karasuma asked, tilting her head slightly to the right.

"Because," Sarah rolled her shoulders, placing her hands in her jacket pockets. "If I had said their names directly, Solomon would have been here waiting for them to appear. Besides, when we arrived at the airport, people were already waiting for us. I will not allow them to get their hands on Robin. I refuse."

"There were people following us," Amon asked, surprised. "I hadn't noticed a thing…"

"Of course you wouldn't. You're still recovering from being in a coma so it's expected that you'd be a little slow. Besides, I was expecting them to show. They did find out about you guys being at my house, so it was to be expected that they'd be keeping tabs on us now."

"Sarah…" Robin trailed off, and shifted uneasily.

"Just who the hell are you," Sakaki asked, watching her intently.

"Just a former agent from Solomon," she answered.

"Former agent my ass," Michael retorted, his eyes on the computer screen. Once he had found out her name, he had immediately gone to looking up everything he could about her. "You were the top agent Solomon had for years. You completed every assignment given to you, and your craft was ice. Also, for some unknown reason, you always knew where the opponent was. After an incident, you requested to be taken off the front line, and be assigned to a different task. So they had you become Robin's partner. It balanced itself out completely. You were ice, she was fire. Two polar opposites were assigned together. Yet, your file doesn't say anything about that incident that caused you to change life styles. That file happens to be top secret. Why?"

Sarah had raised an eyebrow as the hacker had spoken; surprised that he had dug up that much information up on her. Her file was closed up pretty tightly. She should know, she tried to hack it several times to delete all the information Solomon had on her.

"That incident, is what caused me to seal my craft until I really needed it," she said softly, looking down at the ground as memories swamped her. "It was known as the Child Mutation Project."

"The Child Mutation Project," Doujima repeated.

"What the hell is that," Sakaki asked impatiently.

"We were trying to create the perfect craft user. For years, I was part of the research, looking for an appropriate vassal for the craft and for years we failed. Until, one couple gave birth a child that met all of the scientists' requirements. Mikhail was the perfect child for our experiments, and so we took him away from his parents. We started to experiment on him, wondering how much he could take at a specific age. I had been put in charge of raising him, of making sure he knew what his duty to us were."

"My god…." Robin trailed off, her eyes opened wide. Sarah glanced over her, not really surprised to see Amon with his arm around her.

"He didn't know I wasn't his mother, so he always called me mom, or some variation of that. He loved me like a child would love his mother, but he knew of what I did to witches on the outside of the world he knew, and he hated me for it. As I watched him grow, I began to soften and it started to affect my work. Soon, he was old enough that he understood what he was being raised for, what he had to do, and why I was with him all the time. Mikhail had found out that I was not his mother, and it devastated him. Then one day…." Sarah trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. Memories assaulted her, not forgiving her for the crime she committed.

"What happened," Amon asked.

Sarah jerked herself out of the memories, and sadly smiled at Robin and Amon. "One day, he awakened as a witch. My orders were, that if he ever awakened, I would terminate him. With the experiments that had been done to him, it had just made him more powerful as a seed, but as a fully awakened witch, nothing could stop him. He only hesitated because of his feelings for me. That day, he made me promise that unless it was to protect someone dear to me, I would never again use my craft. I wanted to ease both our pains. We both knew that I was going to do my job and eliminate him, so I promised him, but I didn't take it seriously. After that, I was assigned as the Devil Child's protector. However, shortly after that, my craft began to dry up until I could no longer use it. So I used it as an excuse to retire, and leave that life behind," Sarah explained.

"You knew then," Robin asked, wanting to disbelieve it. "You knew I was the Devil's Child…."

"Yes. It's because of that that I was assigned to you," Sarah answered.

Shaking her head, Robin placed her hands on her ears, like she didn't want to hear it. Turning, she ran from the room, and Sarah gave a sigh.

"Robin!"

Amon watched Sarah for a moment, before turning and following Robin out, saying that he'd take care of her. Now that everything was out, what was going to happen from then on? Would Robin still trust her?

"Well… that would certainly explain why the incident is top secret," Michael exclaimed, turning back to his computer. Everyone simply agreed, and went about doing their own things, needing time to take everything in at their own speed.

"Robin…."

* * *

Alright! That's the end for now! I hope you enjoyed it ^_^ Review and let me know how it went okay?


	6. What to fight for

Mycha, Megan Consoer, and Sessygal, I appreciate your reviews. You guys gave me inspiration to keep going with this story. So here's your guys' chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6

"Robin!"

Slowing down, the young girl slowly came to a complete stop, her vision blurred by tears. How could Sarah never have told her? All along, the woman she trusted more than anyone knew that Robin was the Devil's Child.

"Robin…" Amon said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"She knew Amon," Robin said softly, turning to him. "She had known all along what I was, even before I had told her. Back then, I had no idea. Why didn't she tell me?"

Amon just remained silent, watching her. That just annoyed Robin even more than she already was, and she punched him in the chest. Since he wouldn't consol her, she'd beat him instead, to release her anger. Amon just took her punches, and soon the young girl was crying as she continued to abuse him. The older male closed his eyes and waited. Fairly quickly, then girl stopped punching him and just leaned on him, hiding her face against his chest.

"Why," she repeated, and slowly, Amon reached up, placing his hands on her shoulders, holding her to him. Robin didn't understand it; not why Sarah hadn't said anything, but also why she was crying in front of Amon. He was the one person in the world who she didn't want to show weakness in front, in fear that he would begin to dislike her but she couldn't stop herself.

After a few minutes, Robin pulled away and rubbed her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears. "I'm sorry Amon," she whispered, looking up at him, a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

He shook his head, opening his eyes to gaze at her. "You needed it."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Amon remained silent, unsure of how to voice his concern for her. It was still something that was new to him. Until that very moment, he hadn't been able to tell it was that he felt for her. So instead of speaking, he raised one hand to her cheek, and stroked the skin. Slowly, he bent his head, and pressed his lips against hers. When she gave a gasp, he slid his tongue into her mouth, and started to explore it. At first, she was unresponsive, but slowly, like a shy child meeting a new person, she began to kiss him back. Taking the opportunity, Amon slid his other arm down to wrap around her waist, and pulled her against him. At the same time, Robin slid her arms around his neck, holding him to her.

Due to the need to breathe, they parted, and Amon rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. Robin closed her eyes as well, trying to calm down. Amon had just kissed her. To the girl, it was like a dream come true.

"We need to go Robin," Amon said softly. "We have to leave these people. This time, we can leave, just the two of us and continue to stay away from Solomon. What do you think?"

Robin watched him; surprised he'd say something like that. However he did have a point. Solomon had too many allies, and they would probably end up dead if they tried to rebel against him. All they could do was hide, and make sure that her powers didn't go out of control. However, a part of her couldn't do it. If she just ran away, they'd always be running. Robin wanted to spend her life with Amon, NOT running from people.

Shaking her head, Robin pulled away from the male, her green eyes on the floor. "We can't do that," she said softly. Then lifting her eyes, Amon saw determination in her gaze. "I won't run away anymore. If I'm going to keep running, then you might as well kill me because that's what running does to me. I'd rather face this, defeat Solomon or at least come to an agreement with him, and then live a life happily with you."

Amon stared at her for a moment, and then nodded his head in agreement. "Very well Robin. Let's do this." Turning around, he started back towards the rest of group, walking with a purpose. To live a life freely with Robin; he could fight for that.

* * *

Alright, I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to give a reason why Robin and Amon will be fighting Solomon. To give what their reasons are for. So I hope you liked :D


End file.
